Transcripts/Sleepless in Ponyville
clinking : Scootaloo: buzzing : yelping : Scootaloo: Whoo-hoo! : Rainbow Dash: sips Nice moves, kid. : Scootaloo: Nice moves? Rainbow Dash thinks I've got– : thud : Scootaloo: gasps ...nice moves! : Bessie: moos : song : Scootaloo: ...Then, all of a sudden, I'm airborne! And Rainbow Dash looks over and was like, "Nice moves, kid." : Apple Bloom: Woooow. : Sweetie Belle: She really said that? : Scootaloo: I mean, it's like she practically told me she wanted to take me under her wing, teach me everything she knows, and become like my big sister! : Apple Bloom: I dunno about all that. : Sweetie Belle: It was a really nice compliment and all, but... : Scootaloo: I know, I know. But all that stuff I said could happen, right? : Apple Bloom: Sure. : Sweetie Belle: Absolutely. : Scootaloo: I just need to find a way to spend some time with her, y'know, so she can see more of my awesomeness. : Apple Bloom: Well... Applejack and I are supposed to be campin' up at Winsome Falls this weekend. Maybe I could get my big sis to invite Rainbow Dash, and then you could come, too! : Scootaloo: Really?! : Apple Bloom: Sure! : Sweetie Belle: I wanna go... : Apple Bloom: Well, duh, of course you can go! : Sweetie Belle: And I'll get Rarity to come too! Rarity loves camping! : Rarity: I despise camping! All of that... shudders ...nature. : Sweetie Belle: Applejack's going with her little sister. But, y'know, if you don't wanna spend time with me... squee : Rarity: Oh, all right! Ooh! Of course I will need to find an outfit more appropriate for 'roughing it'. Ooh! : Sweetie Belle: See? Told you she'd wanna go. : running : Applejack: You packed bug spray? : Apple Bloom: Yup. You got the canteens? : Applejack: Yup. Looks like we're all set then. : trundling : Rarity: Hey! : Applejack: Gee, Rarity, did you remember to pack? : Rarity: Oh, well, let's see who gets the last laugh when you're absolutely desperate to curl your lashes, and you realize you didn't bring your eyelash curler. : Applejack: Well, looks like we're all set now. : Scootaloo: But what about Rainbow Dash? Isn't Rainbow Dash coming? : Applejack: 'Course she is, sugarcube. She's gonna meet us up at our first campsite. : Scootaloo: Oh. : Applejack: Alright, y'all, let's move 'em out! : Rarity: Oh, are we there yet? : Applejack: The last thousand times you asked that, the answer was no. This time, it's actually yes. There's Rainbow Dash up there right now. : crunch : thump : splash : Scootaloo: quietly Alright, Scootaloo, just play it cool. normal Hey Rai– : noise : thud : Scootaloo: throat Hey, Rainbow Dash! What's up? : Rainbow Dash: What took you guys so long? : Applejack: Well, some of us didn't pack as light as the others. So we were slowed down a bit. : hammering : Rainbow Dash: Looks like you'll be sharing a tent with me, huh? : Scootaloo: Heh, if that's okay with you. : Rainbow Dash: Sure! Long as you don't snore. You don't snore, do you? : Scootaloo: Nope. No way. Not me. Never snored a day or nervously night in my life. : Rainbow Dash: Then you and I are gonna get along just fine. : pop : blowing : Rainbow Dash: You have got to be kidding me. : Rarity: Sweetie Belle, do be a dear and see if you can find some fresh flowers for my bedside vase. : Rainbow Dash: Rarity Scootaloo, do be a sweetheart and see if you can gather some firewood. : Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: laughing : Rainbow Dash: Seriously though. Can you get us some wood for the fire? : Scootaloo: Of course! : lighting : Rainbow Dash: Okay, everybody get comfortable, 'cause I'm about to tell you the best story you've ever heard. : Scootaloo: Is it about the time when Rarity had wings, and then they got ruined, and then you saved her from plummeting to her doom? : Rainbow Dash: Okay, maybe it's the second best story you've ever heard. But probably still the scariest. spookily You like scary stories, right? : Scootaloo: gasps Mm-hmm. : Rainbow Dash: It all happened on a night just like this one, in a forest, just like this... : Rainbow Dash: ...And then, The Olden Pony asked, aged voice "Who's got my rusty horseshoe?" : Sweetie Belle: Not me! : pause : Rainbow Dash: You do! : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: screaming : Rainbow Dash: laughing : Scootaloo: throat Something in my throat. I wasn't scared at all, heheh. Good story. : Rainbow Dash: Knew you wouldn't be scared. The way you jumped that cart the other day, you're like me – fearless. : Scootaloo: nervously Yeah. Fearless. chattering : hoots : Rarity: coddling Don't worry. Rarity is here to keep you safe and sound. Ooh! : Applejack: yawns Think it's about time for me to hit the straw. : Apple Bloom: trembling : Applejack: Don't you worry, little sis. There's no 'Olden Pony' in our tent. : Scootaloo: nervously Haa, that sure was funny, wasn't it? Heheh. How they were all afraid of The Olden Pony? Heh, but not me, heh! : Rainbow Dash: That's because you're tough, just like when I was your age! : splash : Scootaloo: yelps : Rainbow Dash: I'm hitting the sack. Come in whenever you feel like it. : snaps : rustling : Scootaloo: nervously It's, it's nothing... Just my imagination... : creaking : Scootaloo: nervously And that isn't the thundering stomp of The Olden Pony... : howling : zip : Rainbow Dash: loudly : muttering : Scootaloo: I-Is anyone out there? : stamps : creaking : The Olden Pony: mumbling : Scootaloo: gasp panting : The Olden Pony: Who got my rusty horseshoe? : Scootaloo: gasp panting neighs : roar : snap : Scootaloo: sighs : The Olden Pony: Who's got my rusty horseshoe? : Scootaloo: cries dash panting Rainbow Dash–? : The Olden Pony: You do! : Scootaloo: yelps : Rainbow Dash: snores : Scootaloo: humming : Scootaloo: humming : Rainbow Dash: yawns What's that noise? Is there a bug in here? sighs I dunno about you, but I slept like a filly. : Scootaloo: nervously Best night ever. : Rainbow Dash: Glad you're rested up, because we've got a long trek ahead. Totally gonna be worth it when we get to Winsome Falls. : noises : Scootaloo: Yeah... Totally... twitches : Rarity: Ohh... Am I sweating? Oh! I think I'm sweating! Oh, uh, but it's absolutely worth it to get to spend time with my little sister. It's just that this cart feels like it's getting heavier all the time! : Applejack: I don't care if that's cart's as heavy as a pack of mules. If we don't get a move on, it'll be dark before we get to the campsite! : Scootaloo: gasps Dark?! buzzing I'll just ride ahead and make sure the path is clear. We don't wanna be out here after dark, right? : Rainbow Dash: Doesn't matter to me. : Scootaloo: Well, y'know, hushed it's for the scaredy-ponies, heheh. : Scootaloo: yawns : thump : Scootaloo: gasps Don't fall asleep now... We've got to get to that campsite before dark... continues over : bonk : Crocodile: growls : Bear: lips chomps grunts : Rarity: in That's why it's always important to bring your own trunk on any public outing. : Scootaloo: gasps Um... don't come this way! Take the path! It's, heh, way better than going through the bushes. : snaps : Scootaloo: yelps : poof : crunch : Applejack: You're more nervous than a worm in an apple on cider making day. What gives, Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: Heh, nothing, just thought I heard something, aheh. : hoots : Scootaloo: yelps : Applejack: You sure you're okay? You seem a little jumpy. : Scootaloo: Just getting my exercise! You know how important it is to stretch out those hindquarters every so often, aheh. : croaking : ringing : Scootaloo: Uh, d-do you need a little help? : Rarity: That's so sweet, thank you. : Scootaloo: Um... what are friends for? of exertion : creaking : Applejack: No need for tents tonight, y'all. We'll just take shelter in that cave. : Rainbow Dash: All right! A deep, dark cave! Perfect for the story I've got for tonight. All we need is a campfire, and we're good to go. : Scootaloo: gulps nervously Uh, of course... : howling : Scootaloo: nervously I'll be right back with lots of firewood from the deep... dark... not-scary-at-all forest! : Rainbow Dash: Thanks. : growling : Scootaloo: heavily sighs Okay. I can do this. On the count of three, I get those branches. One... two... three! trembling sighs nervously Here, branches branches branches... : Applejack: Bbbbrrr! Hoo-wee! It's colder than a timberwolf's toenail. Bbbrr! Where's that Scootaloo? : Scootaloo: laughing Here you go! : Rainbow Dash: That's it? : Scootaloo: It's all I could find, 'cause, y'know, there aren't that many trees around here! : Applejack: It's all we need. Why don't you sit with Rainbow Dash for a while? : starts : Rainbow Dash: Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the spookily scary part. evilly : Scootaloo: Hey, I have an idea! How about I tell tonight's story? : Rainbow Dash: Alright, just make sure it's a horrible one. : Scootaloo: There once was a really really nice pony who lived in a bright and sunny land, where there are rainbows every day, and lots and lots of happy friends, and– : Rainbow Dash: No offense, but it's not a real campfire story unless somepony's shaking. spookily I've been told that these very woods are haunted... : Scootaloo: gulps : Rainbow Dash: spookily ...by The Headless Horse! It gallops only at night– : Applejack: If it doesn't have a head, then how in tarnation does this pony know where it's goin'? : Rainbow Dash: It's headless, not brainless. spookily ...looking for little lost ponies– : Applejack: So where's its brain? : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. spookily Fear was dripping from the air...out : Rainbow Dash: spookily in ...and they were never heard from ever again! : Sweetie Belle: gasps Never? : Rainbow Dash: Never. : sparks : Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: screaming laughing : Scootaloo: trembling : Rarity: Don't worry, you'll be safe with me tonight. : Scootaloo: It's not time for bed yet, is it? : Applejack: 'Fraid so, Scootaloo. : Scootaloo: Uh, but we haven't even sung any campfire songs yet! squeak : Sweetie Belle: You don't have to ask me twice! : thud : Sweetie Belle: of rhythm and out of tune Ninety-nine buckets of oats on the wall, ninety-nine buckets of oats! Take one down, crossfades pass it around, you got eighty-one buckets of oats on the wall, crossfades forty-one buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around you got forty pauses buckets of oats on the wall! crossfades ...buckets of oats! Take one down, pass it around, you've got zero buckets of oats on the waaaaaaaalllllll!!!! snores : Other ponies: yawning : Rarity: Good night, Sweetie Belle. : Applejack: Good night, y'all. : Apple Bloom: Good night, y'all. : Rainbow Dash: Sleep tight. : Scootaloo: Oh, just one more song! Anyone? whoosh How about a dance contest? I know you love to cut a rug, so how 'bout we mess up a cave floor? I have a brilliant idea! Hide and seek! Who's with me? : Apple Bloom: yawns Maybe tomorrow. : Scootaloo: Aww. : Applejack: Seems like you don't really wanna go to sleep tonight. Is there some reason why? : Scootaloo: Pfft, of course not! I just love camping and hanging out with Rainbow Dash so much that I don't wanna waste a single minute with sleep! yawns Heh, silly sleep. : Rainbow Dash: That's cool and all, Scoot, but this pony needs her shut-eye and she needs it now! : Scootaloo: Ugh, this is so unfair... yawns I'm falling asleep... snores : dripping : hoofsteps : increase speed : accelerating : Scootaloo: gasps If The Headless Horse catches me, I'm never gonna be heard from again! And I wanna be heard from! Woah, woaaah! Ugh! grunts Woah! : hoofsteps : Scootaloo: It's all over! hysterically : Scootaloo: panting Aaah! : Princess Luna: echoing A warm welcome to you, Scootaloo. : poof : Scootaloo: Princess Luna! I thought you were The Headless Horse! : Princess Luna: You were mistaken, but I hope not disappointed. : Scootaloo: You are so, so much better than The Headless Horse. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot? : Princess Luna: I am the princess of the night. Thus it is my duty to come into your dreams. : Scootaloo: Oh, yeah... Wait, is this just a dream? But it feels so real! : drumbeat : Princess Luna: I assure you that you are asleep. But when you awake, the thing that frightens you most will still exist. : Scootaloo: nervously Eh... The Headless Horse? : Princess Luna: Hmmm... Is The Headless Horse really what frightens you the most? : Scootaloo: Mm-mm. I'm afraid Rainbow Dash will find out I'm not as tough as she thinks I am. : Princess Luna: Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way. But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue. : Scootaloo: whine : tumbling : Princess Luna: Face your fears! : Scootaloo: –Princess Luna?! sighs It was just a dream. : dripping : Scootaloo: gasps But The Headless Horse isn't! Rainbow Dash said it lives here, in these very woods! : whinnying : Scootaloo: It's the wicked whinny of The Headless Horse! motoring : Rainbow Dash: snoring : Scootaloo: panting So it's a horse without a head... which means it doesn't have a mouth... and if it doesn't have a mouth, then... it's not a horse-eat-pony kind of horse... but still... it's a horse without a head! : screeching : Scootaloo: Whoa, whoa! whining : rushing : splash : Scootaloo: Hello?! Is anyone out there? nervously Anyone except The Headless Horse? : cracking : Scootaloo: Heellllp– : splash : Scootaloo: for breath : splashing : Scootaloo: fades out : whoosh : Rainbow Dash: I gotcha! : Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! Is that you? Thank you, thank you! : Rainbow Dash: What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?! : Princess Luna: echoing It is time for you to face your real fear, Scootaloo! : Scootaloo: sighs I'm so, so sorry, Rainbow Dash! I just wanted you to hang out with me and see how cool I was so you'd take me under your wing, teach me everything you know, and become like my big sister! breath But then you started telling those spooky stories and I got scared! I thought I heard The Headless Horse so I ran out here by myself, and... crying ...well, I guess you know the rest. sniffling : Rainbow Dash: Hey, I'm gonna tell you something, but if you ever tell anypony else, I'm gonna deny it. First time I heard those stories... I was scared too. : Scootaloo: sniffles You were? : Rainbow Dash: Sure! I mean, I got over it because I realized pretty quick that if there was such thing as a Headless Horse, I could totally take it on. So, you're looking for somepony to take you under their wing, huh? : Scootaloo: Mm-hmm. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I might be up for something like that. : Scootaloo: Really? : Rainbow Dash: As long as you don't go falling into any more rivers in the middle of the night. : Scootaloo: giggles It's a deal! : rushing : Sweetie Belle: I call sister teams! Last herd to make it to the falls is a moldy carrot! : Rarity: Ugh, if you insist. giggles It is so on! : Rainbow Dash: They think they can beat the two of us? : Scootaloo: fluttering : The Olden Pony: grumbling Who's got my rusty horseshoe? : Rainbow Dash: Here it is, for pony's sake. Now take it and stop all your moaning. : The Olden Pony: Thank you, and have a nice day. : Princess Luna: chuckles : music : credits